Underneath The Underneath
by DaLuded Goddess
Summary: AU. Sasuke's in for a wild ride, as his banished aunt reveals secrets about his clan that maybe were better left unknown. Can he find the strength to move past the past when nothing is what it seems to be. Sasuke/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: if I was the master and commander of the Naruto-verse. Hinata wouldn't be some shy weakling, Sasuke wouldn't be seemingly evil, and Naruto wouldn't be a harebrained one-trick pony. but I guess that's why I'm an avid fanfictionor....It gives me the power to change

**Underneath The Underneath**

He laid in the hospital staring blankly at the ceiling. He hadn't moved since they had found him for the second time inside the once busy Uchiha compound. The place still reeked of death, the bodies may have been burned but the smell still lingered paralyzing his senses bring him back to that traumatic day.

He couldn't believe it. His family all slaughtered mercilessly by his brother. His own brother. Every last one of them strewn across the streets soaking in their own blood.

To test his god forsaken skills his strength. That's what his brother, nay the murderer..no worse the kin slayer had said 'to test my strength.' Still the words haunted him. Then, as if to throw salt in fresh wounds; insult to injury that kin slayer had the gall to leave him alive. To hate. To grow stronger through hate. To leave him to fester in hatred all by himself.

No. Not by himself. He gave a slight grunt at the irony. The murdering kin slayer may have been strong enough to massacre the whole clan, but he had left alive one more than he intended. His aunt still lived.

Stricken from the family logs and banned from even uttering her name. She had left Konoha. some say in complete shame. and on top of that This estranged aunt was supposedly a very talented shinobi. Trained by the Legendary slug sanin Tsunade herself. At least that was what the nurses gossip whispered. He had endured their incessant twattle throughout his entire stay at the leaf's hospital, and it angered him. Here he was Sasuke Uchiha, survivor and sole witness to the Uchiha massacre, and they gossiped as if that would somehow makeup ..for the..the..shortage. Sasuke thought bitterly.

.Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Uchiha-san your aunt is here now" the nurse said as she opened the door. She glanced worriedly at the bed getting no acknowledgement from the occupant. She reluctantly glanced back into the hallway talking in hushed tones to someone.

"His vitals are all normal, no serious wounds of any kind. On paper he is completely and utterly fine, yet he hasn't responded to anyone."

"Hai. you are dismissed," the dark haired woman brushed past the nurse with a curt nod.

The woman walked with the grace of one born of noble blood. She seemed to exude authority as she slid gracefully in to the chair to the left of Sasuke's bed. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye with a slight nod of approval. She carried herself with the right amount of dignity expected from his clan. She looked the part as well, with her high cheekbones and flawlessly tanned skin. He had half expected a mongrel the way the nurses prattled on around the hospital, as if this woman was the diseased bane of the Uchiha clan.

For awhile the woman just sat there saying nothing. She just watched him intently as if evaluating his very caliber of worth, and in essence - she was.

"You have only just begun you training at the academy correct," her smooth voice left no doubt that she wasn't expecting him to reply. Which in itself was a blessing he had no want to speak. "knowing that fool of father of your.."

"Do not speak of my family" Sasuke cut her off with an icy glare

Her eyes told him what her body and face did not display. The intense red of the Sharingan eyes starred into his own eyes with dangerous amounts of contempt. Sasuke's own eyes widen in fear as he realized these eyes were different from the usual Sharingan his clan had and more resembled the eyes his brother had looked at him with. It was this resemblance that had instilled that same fear in him that his brother had.

The woman snapped her fingers and the sound seemed to reverberate throughout his entire body. Suddenly the world was bathed in red and black and he was standing in front of his aunt the interior of the hospital completely gone.

"What the hell is happening" the words slipped out before he could stop them.

"Stop your incessant panic boy" It was his aunts voice but she had not moved her lips. She stood opposite him staring unblinkingly at him with an intensity that dared him to look away yet kept him frozen to his spot as well.

"Do not interrupt me when I speak to you."

Sasuke was frozen with fear as he seemed to hear the words not with his ears but with is entire body. The red world seemed to dissolve with her last word, as if blown away like sand in the wind. He was back in the hospital laying in the exact same position, his eyes still locked with his aunts, who had not moved an inch.

He gasped and abruptly sat up with that realization.

"Genjutsu" he whispered softly.

"Are you ready to _listen_" she asked with a nod of affirmation stressing the last word.

She wanted him to listen only. That much was clear without him needing her subtly obvious clues. He merely nodded once not trusting himself to speak sarcastically at this woman, she had trapped him in a Genjutsu that was so eerily similar to the one his own brother had cast upon him. She was truly of the Uchiha blood that much was utterly clear.

"Your brother's actions are inexcusable," she said offhandedly pointedly ignoring Sasuke's clenched fist. He already knew this and needed no help coming to that conclusion himself . Though he held back is sarcastic grunt to the obvious.

"There are secrets within our clan that until you are of age you would not be privy to"

"And what would a banished Uchiha know of what I, the son of the Head of the noble Uchiha clan, am privy too" Sasuke glared at her despite his fear, he could not keep his tongue in check. How dare this woman, who knew nothing of his family, try and insinuate he was any kind of ignorant.

"Fugaku already had an heir, you were merely his spare, not worthy enough to train until the talented Itachi started to show signs of duplicity. " Her smug tone and smirk made Sasuke's eyes grow wide with shock at the harsh words.

There was undeniable truth in her words though. His father, Fugaku Uchiha, never really showed any interest in him at all. Sasuke's thoughts flew abruptly to the one and only time his father took time to train Sasuke. A few weeks before his brother, Itachi, had betrayed the family in a colossally bloody manner, his father tried to teach him the clans famed fire jutsu. He remembered the joy he felt to be finally acknowledged by his father. Could it be possible the only reason his father showed interest was because on some inane level he had sensed that Itachi was no longer loyal to the clan.

These thoughts flew through Sasuke's head with such intensity that he grabbed his head and shook it violently as if to somehow banish such ideas from his mind. He looked at his aunt, actually looked, his eyes pleading with her to take her words back to somehow deny his very own thoughts. She merely looked at him with a slight remorse of her words.

"Is it so hard to believe that my little brother is not such a great man," she whispered as if to comfort him with just words. "I have grown up in the clan for far more years than you have even been alive boy," her voce gathering more strength with each word.

"but I was the clan head's son." as if saying the words would make everything somehow better.

"Fugaku is not the true clan head" Sasuke's head whipped around sharply to stare at his aunt.

"It was I who was meant to be the head of the Uchiha clan, but I was banished for imparting secrets about the Sharingan to someone not of Uchiha blood." she admitted solemnly.

"You are a traitor than" he replied coldly at her confession.

"I suppose if you had no knowledge of the circumstances you would see me as a such but no, I was following the Sandaime and Yondaime Hokage's orders. Train a man that was given, not born with, the Sharingan, and I did, without consulting the Uchiha elders, I trained this man in the use of our eyes."

Sasuke if even possible looked even more disgusted at her than he previously was with this new confession. Someone was given his family's treasured Dōjutsu, then of course the clan would refuse to train him, he was only 7 and he knew that. If she was the true heiress to his clan she should have known that too.

"If you were our heiress you would have known that the orders you were given were of clan matters and are therefore not any business of the Hokage's"

"You truly are the son of Fugaku," she smiled sadly at him. "Our clan had been planning a coup d'état, the elders wanted to over throw the Hokage's power for a very long time. They had planned for a civil war"

"you are lying" Sasuke tried to not put any weight in her words, but it rang true. When he thought back to all the conversations he had overheard added with this little piece of knowledge, those confusing meetings had finally made sense.

"The Hokage had found out and was planning on banishing Fugaku and the elders from the village, I know this because the Yondaime approached me to return to the village and take up the mantle of head Uchiha,"

Sasuke widened his eyes. If the Hokage had in fact succeeded in their plan to ban his father, the Uchiha would have been at war with the leaf. There would have been inner turmoil in the clan between those who were inherently peaceful and the more pompous of Shinobi. As noble as the Uchihas were, Sasuke was under no delusion just how power hungry his clan was behind their smiles. The wolves would have surely shed their lambskin during the first sign of strife.

If what his aunt said was true, his father and his immediate family would have been put up for execution, just to negate any tarnish on the Uchiha's good name. His father would have been the clan's scapegoat, and in extention he would have been. Though the coup would have still been there lying in wait for another time to strike.

"Was our clan assinanted on the Hokage's orders" he asked timidly not sure if he wanted the answer. He knew his brother seemed to be a loyal Konoha Shinobi and he was a member of ANBU although that was supposed to be a secret. Sasuke couldn't help but think that maybe Itachi was a little more loyal to Konoha than his own clan.

"Do you wish me to lie to you" His aunt looked at him questionably as if sensing his reluctance to know the truth. He looked at her for a minute before he gave his head a slight shake.

She took a minute to carefully choose her words.

"The Yondaime did not personally order the slaying of the Uchiha clan"

Sasuke eyes glared at her suspiciously. Her words seemed to hint that there was an underlying message.

"Did he order it unofficially than," Sasuke asked hesitantly. Was his village really even more deceitful than he had originally assumed it was.

"No, _the Yondaime, _did not order it" she said. Something in the way she said it and the look in her eyes, told him there was something deeper going on here.

"What about the _Sandaime_ then." his aunt smiled proudly at Sasuke's question. He's finally got it, she thought fondly.

"Come Sasuke-kun, we have much to prepare at the compound. I supervised the clean-up myself before I came here, but you must be there for the _cleansing_" she stood up and offered her hand to the boy. Sasuke looked at her questionably, had he asked the right question. Then why didn't she answer him. He thought she was being extremely rude. Suddenly another thought gripped him.

"uhmm... obasan?" Sasuke looked to floor with embarrassment as he took his aunt's hand. "what is your name?" heat rushed to his cheeks. He couldn't believe that he had held a whole conversation with this woman and had never known her name. She was for all intensive purposes the only family he had left, and he forgot his manners. He knew his mother would be the one who would disapprove of his carelessness the most. Sasuke somehow felt that forgetting the manners his own mother took the time and care to instill upon him his entire life was almost like forgetting her.

She looked at Sasuke with a kind smile.

"Kamiko. Kamiko Uchiha"


	2. Chapter 2

**Underneath The Underneath**

Sasuke's hand gripped angrily onto the long pole that held the dangling pot of cleansing smoke. Tremors raked his body as he walked with the chanting Priest through the streets of the Uchiha Compound. Visions of his parent's death flashed through his head, ghostly wisps of the dead bodies of his kin seemed to flicker in and out of reality throughout the compound. One word, laced with an angry promise, seethed from his mouth.

"Itachi"

* ** *

"You are a Uchiha. Where is your pride boy," Kamiko's voice was laced with a tinge of disgust. She stood outside the Uchiha Compound glaring daggers at her little nephew. He stood with his head lowered and body tense from her words.

"I can't," his words where quiet filled with fresh grief. How could his aunt ask such a thing and right after he was done with the cleansing. It was too soon. Suddenly she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck

"You disrespect our departed ancestors by losing your spine Sasuke." She threw his body over the imaginary line that separated Konohagakure from his home grounds. Sasuke laid their staring at the ground.

"The Uchiha's have held these grounds since the start of Konohagakure and the little pride and respect I have left for this clan refuses to let you submit to such thought," She fell to her knees and lifted Sasuke's chin to look into his eyes. "Can't, is not a word Uchiha's know. Be strong Sasuke " she said in a kindly tone, tenderly she lifted Sasuke's grief filled body from the ground. Sasuke nodded and got up quietly. He looked onto the compound with a little more strength.

A loud grunt was heard behind. Both Uchihas turned their head to regard the person, or rather persons.

"Kamiko-sama it has been a long time,"

Sasuke couldn't keep is face from showing his astonishment the normally stoic Hiashi Hyuga stood in front of him with what looked like a suspicious grin on his face. Did his aunt know Hiashi? Judging by his reaction, which for all the times Sasuke has come across the Hyuga Head, was a huge one, his aunt knew Hiashi well. He wondered exactly how well.

"Hyuga" Sasuke did a double take at his aunts cold tone.

A small 'eep' sound came from the legs of the Hiashi. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and spotted a small girl hiding behind the man. He recognized her as the Hyuga Heiress, he couldn't quite place her name though.

The frightened little girl spotted Sasuke's eyes on her, and she seemed to shrink more into herself. Her face grew beat red and she swiftly ducked behind her father legs. Inwardly Sasuke laughed. What a joke, she can't possibly be their heiress.

"I request a favor of you Kamiko" he continued heedless of Sasuke's aunts cold demeanor.

Kamiko narrowed her eyes, already suspicious. Hiashi was in her old genin squad, but she knew there was no love lost between them. She trusted him as a ninja, not as a person. He in turn trusted her as neither. Add in the fact, that she left the village with her sensei, when Kamiko's clan casted her out, her worth to him has probably only decreased.

"I have not even settled in with my nephew, when you start coming here _requesting favors_," her sarcasm was palpable "well _Hyuga-dono,_ I must _respectfully _decline" Kamiko turned her head abruptly, grabbed Sasuke by his arm and started to walk away.

"Impertinent little.." Hiashi pinched the tip of his nose, "If you take my daughter as your assistant, the Hyuga clan is prepared to support you in the set up and training of medical ninja for field purposes" his statement made Kamiko pause.

"The Hyugas are prepared to support you in the push of such change, if you were to take our heiress under you wing," Lavender eyes settle upon the Uchihas, waiting.

Sasuke and Kamiko seemed to cock their head down at the same time. Both evaluating the young heiress who had yet to detach her death like grip from her father's ropes. Sasuke smirked, that small thing is not fit to be a ninja, shyness and fear have no business in the ninja field.

The thought griped Sasuke though. Hadn't he just been too afraid to continue living in the mighty Uchiha compound. How could he, who had walked those grounds for the cleansing ritual, fear living in those same very streets. Many a ninja had seen far worse than he, and expelled their fears and pushed on. Logic told him he was but a child, he shouldn't have the same expectations on him as an adult. However, he lived in a Ninja village, not only that he was born of a ninja clan, an ancient ninja clan. High expectations were thrust upon him since before conception.

Sasuke straightened his shoulders, and turned back towards the compound. The thought of imaginary bloody walls would not scare him. The Uchiha have been a strong clan since the very founding of the Village Hidden in the Leafs. He would not add more shame to his family name by abandoning his home grounds, because a little blood had been spilt. He wiped emotion from his face as he walked steadily into the compound. His hands in his pocket, he was the picture of nonchalance, as he waited patiently for his aunt.

Kamiko's Sharingan eyes evaluated the worth the children, her calculating mind easily listing the pros and cons. She was proud her nephew seemed to conquer his fear of the massacre, she thought as her red eyes picked up the movement of her little charge. She knew on some level that forcing him to walk these streets again would be traumatizing in and of itself, but what else was she to do. She was not a mother, nor did she plan on being one, and, although, she was a medic and therefore knew a least the concept of empathy, She was first and foremost a shinobi. A Uchiha Shinobi, to many years of Uchiha conditioning had all but erased her compassion. Though years with Tsunade-sensei were steadily rebuilding her humanity, Kamiko still had no idea how to sympathize with Sasuke. He was so young, still so infatuated with the clan and their ideals, experience and age had yet to open his eyes.

A small 'eep', turned her mind to the little girl she should be concentrated on. Kamiko tucked her thoughts on Sasuke away for later consideration, Hiashi was still waiting for her answer. Her gaze quickly went over the little girl trembling at her former teammate's side.

She was a petite little thing and Kamiko could already tell she was almost impossible shy. The way this little girl held herself, back slouched hand gripping her lip as if to block the world from herself, spoke volumes. Suddenly Kamiko's sharp eyes took in Hiashi's posture. He may have been schooled in the art of deception, with his apathetic appearance, but just in the way he allowed the little girl to cling to his *hakama told her all he needed to know, he indeed cared for his little girl.

"I assume her chakra control is to Hyuga standard" Kamiko addressed Hiashi calmly, all traces of animosity between the two gone.

"Yes, and she is adept naturally at medical concoctions," Hiashi replied, his stature relaxed at Kamiko's unsaid acceptance.

"Under whose recommendation"

"Hana"

The one word struck a chord in Kamiko. Hana Hyuga was a potential apprentice to Tsunade. Kamiko, Hana, and Shizune were to be Tsunade's pupils in the medical fields. Hana was an already accomplished medic and her natural talent for making cures had really stood out to her sensei. Though the Hyuga clan had thought it a waste of Hana's other talents. She was a genius with her Byakugan, a perfect match for their heir. The Elders held her back, Kamiko had always said.

"What is your name child," Kamiko said abruptly, her eyes boring into the little girl.

"I..I..It....Its Hi.."

"Speak up girl" Kamiko raised her voice forcefully, taking a step forward.

The girl flushed red and retreated further behind her father's legs. Hiashi seemed to shut his own eyes silently in shame.

"Do not waste my time with the dimwitted Hiashi" Kamiko turned around and started walking back towards her awaiting nephew. A small voice called to her after a few steps.

"It's Hin..Hinata"

Kamiko tipped her head back to see Hiashi's hand squeezing the little girl's, Hinata's, shoulders, pointing her towards Kamiko's retreating figure. She smirked.

"Hinata" she tested the word, "Hinata when your voice grows steady and strong come see me, only then will I train you. I refuse to lay claim to an incompetent ninja. Patients depend on a medics steady hand and unwavering strength, and that starts with the sound of your voice."

Hinata watched Kamiko walk away with her nephew in tow. She was right. No medic worth there grain of salt would hesitate, that split second could mean life or death for a patient. But, Hinata was not stupid, she knew her inability to speak with grace and eloquence was a problem in her clan, and now was a problem in her potential sensei. Her mother's dying wish was for Hinata to follow her dreams and become a great medic. This was something that Hinata had to overcome, she would honor her mother's wish and become a great medic. A determined look crossed Hinata's face.

"Hai, sensei" Hinata called out bowing respectfully.

Kamiko paused for the briefest of seconds in acknowledgement. We'll see won't we, Kamiko thought she as continued on with her nephew.

Hiashi stared down at his daughter. His lips turned upwards in the briefest of smiles before he turned and walked away, his daughter trailing behind him, determination still set about her face. A silent promise crossed his mind as they made their way to the Hyuga compound.

She will become our true Heiress, Hana

A/N: I must confess I really have no idea what's going to happen. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing but this story has a life of its own.

_**Hakama**_ (袴) are a type of traditional Japanese clothing. They were originally worn only by men, but today they are worn by both men and women. _Hakama_ are tied at the waist and fall approximately to the ankles. _Hakama_ are worn over a kimono


	3. Chapter 3

Underneath the Underneath

_Flashbacks_

* * * * *

"The Dobe is at it again," Sasuke informed his aunt as he walked into the training yard. Hinata had walked with him, bowing to her sensei. She took one glance at the fish and smiled.

"Hinata, This fish is dying, not dead, you will make the seals and restore him to full health" Kamiko set the bucket of water down next to the table the fish now resided on.

"Hai sensei"

Sasuke walked next to his aunt who was observing her pupils work, he smirked. Hinata was the number 1 Kunoichi in the academy. He was proud that she was so strong because a Uchiha was training her.

"If you are referring to his little art project, I found it quite hilarious," Kamiko responded to Sasuke. He rolled his eyes. For some reason his aunt never saw Naruto's acts as childish and irresponsible. She always found a plausible way to justify it. Sasuke mostly thought it was a way to justify his own joining in which he often did and thanks to his aunt he never thought of it as a waste of time. She could always spin into a training exercise.

"He desecrated the Hokage mountain, his father will be pissed" Sasuke said, though inside he was a little miffed at his blonde friend for not including him.

"Nonsense. Minato is probably laughing as we speak. But the part I did not find entertaining, was the fact that the 4 highly trained ANBU that were assigned to Naruto for his protection were so easily duped by an academy student, son of the Hokage or not. They should have been briefed in detail about Naruto's affinity towards mischief, The ANBU are slipping."

Sasuke smirked. His friend was a master at evasion, he'd give him that. Over the few years since the murder of his family, The Yondaime and his family had become very close to his aunt and him. They had helped his aunt build the Uchiha memorial stone inside their gardens and Naruto had become Sasuke's closet friend. It was actually at one of their many get togethers that Sasuke had witnessed his aunt's strength for the first time. She had gotten angry at something the Yondaime had said about a man named Kakashi and her holding hands. She had smacked the Yondaime and sent him flying through a wall...a brick wall. The Yondaime's wife, Lady Kushina, had not seemed surprised at all, she waved the ANBU, that had been ready to grab hold of his aunt, away and yelled at her husband about sticking his foot in his mouth and getting what he deserved. Naruto and Sasuke's mouths had literally hit the floor. Naruto screamed at Sasuke's aunt about being some mean old lady, and then his loudmouth friend joined his father making yet another hole through the brick wall.

* * *

_"You should have known better Minato, you are the dumbest Hokage I know," Kushina stormed out through hole to check on her husband and son, "and don't even get me started on you Naruto.." Kushina's rant was drowned out by Sasuke's own stares._

_"Oba-Chan who is Kakashi" he asked timidly curiosity getting the best of him and causing him to cringe while he was expecting to join the Hokage and his son through the wall._

_"A bastard that's who he is," he aunt said storming off_

_"and if he knows what's good for him he'll keep his masked carcass away from me!" he heard mumble to herself._

_* * *_

Naruto had later told Sasuke that Kakashi was an old student of his fathers. He told him that Kakashi and Kamiko were involved and that was the reason she trained him in use of the Sharingan when his fellow teammate Obito gave him his eye before he died saving a female teammate. The rumor is that once the Uchiha's had disowned her and cast her out, Kakashi had told her she was worthless in training him now that she had no access to the Sharingan detailed training scrolls.

Sasuke didn't like to put any weight in rumors but the way his aunt reacted to the mention of the name, there had to be some truth in it. Though his aunt was way too scary when angry, so he didn't dare try to breach the subject.

"We had agreed that we would stop pranks since our final exam is coming up, furthermore Naruto is completely incompetent at bunshins he's not going to pass the exams," Sasuke said watching as Hinata jumped back startled when the dead fish started moving and jumped nicely into the awaiting bucket his aunt had place on the ground.

"Well obviously you agreed and Naruto was being Naruto. I hadn't realized that the final exams were so close. I must go speak with the Hokage about something. I want you and Hinata to spar while I am gone." Kamiko said abruptly turning and walking briskly away. "And I'll know if you aren't training Sasuke" She called out pointedly.

Hinata and Sasuke stared at his aunt move quickly away.

"That was weird Sensei always acts weird when the final exams are being mentioned" Hinata commented.

The sound of her voice startled Sasuke, his thoughts were along the same lines. He shrugged it off, that was something to ponder about some other time. Right now he had to spar with Hinata, which he didn't practically like. Hinata had become quite proficient in her clan's gentle fist taijutsu, and beat him every time he tried sparring with her. And to add more insult to injury his aunt was instructing Hinata on dodging so now the tricky little minx dodged all his attacks and never fought back.

"You know you should learn something other than Gentle fist" Sasuke remarked.

"I do not ask you to stray from your families style why do you ask me? Hoping for a fighting chance?" Hinata asks positioning herself in the traditional Jyuken style taijustu the Hyuga family was famed for. His mouthed curved into a small smile. There was only 2 academy students who he considered worthy enough to spar with him, but only one who with skills to rival his, not just dumb luck and spastic tactics to win the battle. Hinata seemed to share his smile. as her eyes light up with determination.

"would you like me to take it easy on you _Sasuke-kun_" Hinata's eyes twinkled at him mischievously.

He rushed her quickly grabbing her outstretched arms. With a quick and firm twist he crossed her arms in front of her and locked her hands behind her back, creating a Hinata straight jacket with her limbs. He moved in closer whispering huskily in her ears.

"I know you were one of my crazy fan-girls underneath it all," he smirked satisfyingly, as he watched blush spread across her face.

Sasuke stiffened suddenly as Hinata leaned into him snuggling against his chest, with a soft purr that made shivers run up and down his body.

"Sasu-chan" she murmured sexily. Sasuke was frozen in place, Hinata sexy, that's not right and, Sasu-chan why did her saying it sound so ...so.. sinful.

"hn" he replied as he unconsciously nuzzled into Hinata's hair.

"You're not the one I want?" and with that she crouched down and jumped back, slamming Sasuke into the ground, his hands loosened their hold with the force of her slam. Seeing her opening she flipped over him, Sasuke laid there still in shock as Hinata grabbed the back of his shirt collar and flung him across the training yard and he slammed into a tree with a sickening thud. Sasuke crumbled into the ground with a grunt of pain.

"Oh my... Sasuke," Hinata scrambled for him, her eyes wide with shock. He wasn't actually supposed to hit the tree, Hinata fully expected him to right himself in mid-air and come after her for slamming him into the ground. It's what always happened. He never actually stayed down before.

Hinata got to work switching into medic mode instantly. Green charka swelled around her hand as she gently scanned him for any injuries. Sasuke groaned as he came too with the feel of his bones knitting themselves together.

"2nd and 5th Ribs cracked, no protruding bone, lungs safe, cartilage good, slight muscle tearing..." Hinata checked off all she checked in a soft whisper.

"Who do you want?"

Hinata jumped back surprised. She stretched her hand over Sasuke's head, a steady green charka examining his head. Hinata closed her eyes continuing her examination, without answering him.

"Hinata," Sasuke continued reaching up for a her hand with a wince. Pain shot down his side. He clutched his middle helplessly, as if it were going to fall to pieces.

"Stop being a baby. Some of your ribs are cracked, I used healing chakra to enclose the cracks and speed healing, but this sort of thing is better healed naturally. No strenuous activity, that means no training at all and don't reach for high things too much either, your muscles were torn, their healed now, but the stretching will aggravate the muscles until the acclimatized to your body movements again.."

Sasuke cut her off with a soft finger to her lips. Her lavender eyes widen slightly.

"Answer my question Hinata" he asked again. His eyes burning with need she couldn't quite place.

"why?" she whispered, searching in his eyes for something. She could see his internal struggle. Years training alongside him had taught her how to read him. Though he baffled her still she usually could read his modes perfectly. But now was not one of those times. Why would Sasuke care about who she wanted. He usually didn't care for anything outside the scope of training.

"Hinata-sama," a voice rough called in the background. "your father has requested your presence," an unknown Hyuga called to the heiress waiting patiently for her.

Hinata stood up looking down at Sasuke with soft eyes.

"Take care of yourself Sasuke this injury is just the boost i need to be top rookie," she smiled her words distracting him from the questioned he kept asking.

"Please your still weak Hyuga," Sasuke watched as her eyes dimmed just a little. He kicked himself internally, wait since when did he care for Hinata's feelings.

Hinata nodded sharply as she turned and walked calmly out of the training yard.

~*`~

A/N: okay stupid question time what is a beta reader?


	4. Chapter 4

Underneath the underneath

It was like this every night. He knew she was watching but he couldn't help it. What was he supposed to do. When the darkness falls and the village settles down, the nightmares come. Could he even classify them as nightmares. He saw them whether he was awake or sleeping. The moment his mind stilled, the images attacked, swift and mercilessly.

Blood smears on walls, lifeless bodies everywhere. Sometimes they weren't lifeless, sometimes they were tortured figures asking him to help them. Other times they were angry demons asking him why their murderer still lived. They didn't have to say it though, the thought already ran through his head daily, why did the monster still walk freely while they suffered in kami only knows what kind of other worldly eternity. Shinobi killed for a living, do ninja even have a lord that looks past their physical deeds to rightfully judge character. Though when he thought about his father he wasn't even sure if that would even matter. Uchiha is a hard family to live in, but they _are_ his family.. were his family. Now instead of smiling faces, and happy moments that should fill his thoughts with wonderful memories to soothe the grief, all he saw, all he remembered was rotting bodies, blood and flesh smeared on walls, faces twisted in pain and fear. The worst ones were the ones who didn't resemble gruesome death the ones who merely looked peaceful, the ones who seemed to be caught in the middle of greeting and old friend. His fist clenched at the thought causing his knuckles to turn a ghostly white.

_They _were_ greeting a friend, damn-it._

The doors slid open with a loud thud. Sasuke jerked out of his thoughts, kunai at the defensive, eyes of black cold steel.

"I grow exceedingly tired of this Sasuke," she said, his aunt still masked in darkness. "I have waited for you to come to me. Stupid, I see that now. Stubborn Uchiha." as if she wasn't one herself.

He clenched his teeth but didn't lower his weapon, he didn't know why. She quirked her eyebrow noticing the refusal.

"I have no idea what your babbling about" he conceded icily, finally slipping his weapon back underneath his pillow.

Her eyes flashed red testily. He gulped slowly, weary of any sudden movements from the usually stable minded aunt. Who knows what she was capable of when on the cusp of anger. He had known her for five years and never mentioned a peep about the night terrors, before now. Admittedly she always had a cup of soothing tea for him the next morning, or when sleep deprivation began to show its ugly head every week or so, on regular intervals, he would notice her making him tea before he went to bed. Always ordering him to drink it no matter how much he protested, she would always watch him drink every drop. He would sleep dreamlessly after that sometimes for a whole day. But she never said a peep, obviously she was just as stubborn as he, waiting so long for him to come to her was ridiculous. Then again, she was an Uchiha.

"It's time lets go,"

And just like that she was gone. He scrambled out of bed and outdoors quickly, stopping only briefly to slip on his shoes. Sasuke stared down the streets, not knowing which way to go. He let his feet do the leading.

_I refuse to be a coward._ He wasn't scared. The streets were dark, foreboding even. But he knew they were abandoned. The thought made him angry. Of course they were abandoned. He wasn't fool enough to think anyone would dare step inside the compound, at least after dark. _Stupid superstitious villagers. _ The boogey-man had already reeked his havoc, what more would he want from this sad little place. _Nothing._

Sasuke's eyes widened. He was suddenly standing in front of the Uchiha mausoleum. His throat went dry. His heart seemed to stop and squeeze itself painfully. He had visited this place so much that the very path was embedded into his muscle memory. When he had nowhere else to turn even in death he sought out his parents.

_How sad._ Itachi's voice drifted into his head without warning.

"They are still with you Sasuke, in your blood, and in your heart." the soft whisper of his aunts voice filled the still air.

"It's not the same" he replied the tears evident in his voice instead of his eyes.

She looked at him. Her eyes curling with sadness. She could see the grief in him was eating him away, steadily eroding his every feeling.

"In time it'll be enough."

"humph" she could feel his eyes roll, "you don't understand..." he could feel the frustration.

"What don't I understand Sasuke, tell me." Kamiko's eyes gazed intently at the multitude of headstones. "My nephew, killed my clan, my family. I thought I wouldn't care if anything happened to the clan of imbeciles who treated me like something the cat dragged inside," Kamiko's voice cracking with every word, "but I want to cry so much at times but I can't. I can't bring myself to cry, They would just hate me more for showing such weak emotions. But Sasuke I'm so numb, I can't take it sometimes." she was kneeling looking into his eyes.

Sasuke was confused. All the emotions swimming so freely in his aunts eyes. She had seemed so unaffected by the massacre, he had thought she didn't care at all, why would she, they all had abandoned her. She was gripping his shoulder painfully, like she was finally releasing something that was held in too long.

"I'm here Sasuke, for you nephew. I suffer _with you_. Don't let what _he_ said destroy you, I can see it, all the vengeance in you, pint up waiting. _He's _in your head, poisoning you and your letting him" her voice rang to true.

_Foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me... and survive in an unsightly way. Run. Run and cling to life._

Sasuke knew who _he_ was. Itachi's last words still rang dangerously clear in his mind.

"oba-chan," Sasuke murmured lightly. "I want vengeance, I want to honor my family by destroying he who destroyed them."

Kamiko sighed loudly dropping her head down as she stood up. "and what will you do after that?"

"What?" the question caught him off guard. Sasuke had never thought of anything else besides vengeance for his once great clan.

"You, who has thought of nothing but the demise of your brother. You who has seen our peoples deaths, refuse to acknowledge their lives. Tell me, where is the honor in that" Kamiko turned away from Sasuke, and gazed at the headstones around them."Look at them Sasuke," Kamiko flung her hands around gesturing at the sea of gravestones. "Do you think they would enjoy watching you walk the path Itachi has laid down for you, and in their name no less."

"You want Itachi to live, you want that monster to walk the ground our family lays here buried under." he spit out.

"No, Sasuke," Kamiko replied softly, "I want you to just realize that the world will bring Itachi back to pay for his crimes, and by the hand of kami himself he will be put down by our blades, but we will not go seeking him, you need to honor your family name here," Kamiko placed a hand gently above his heart, " by just living your life, becoming a great shinobi that brings honor to our family for we are all that is left. Let the pain of their passing go, but hold tight to their good memories Sasuke remember them as they were in this world, not how they left."

Sasuke let the words of his Aunt sink in for a moment before he brushed her hand off, and walked past her, pausing for a second.

"I'll try," and he continued to walk back through the deserted streets of the Uchiha Compound.

A/N: Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Underneath the Underneath

They walked through the streets, an awkward silence looming over and around them. Dark eyes glanced back at the body walking alongside him, looking the figure up and down.

"Who do you want, dobe" Sasuke repeated the words that had been lingering through his mind all day.

"That's an easy one," tanned hands reached up to lock behind golden hair as deep blue eyes squinted together in deep concentration. "Ramen Soup"

Sasuke closed his eyes and counted to three "I said who, not what baka"

"Bahhh" Naruto exclaimed loudly, "Why are we talking about this anyways? Don't you have Hinata for this girly stuff?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks immediately stiffening at the mention of her name. He had not spoken with her, and worse he did not like it at all. Next to Naruto, Hinata was the best friend he could ever want. Even so, he had not talked to her since the Hyuga had interrupted their training. "Where is Hinata anyways I haven't seen her in forever" Naruto started whining.

"Of course not, you've been restricted to the Hokage-sama's side. That prank you pulled has the whole village in a fit," he said calmly as they continued walking, Naruto not noticing Sasuke's brief pause. "You're the Hokage's son and heir to the Kamikaze clan, why are you still pulling pranks? There's talk of putting your uncle's kids as the heirs instead of you."

"Ha. Let them talk and I'll still be the next Hokage better than even my father, you know that all the Hokage's have all been trained or related to the Hokage's previous," Naruto babbled on about his dream of becoming the next Hokage.

"Naruto-chan," a soft voice spoke behind the two ninjas surprising them, "If you concentrated on your studies as much as you do your pranks than I could easily believe you would be the next Hokage."

The boys turned around and bowed their head respectfully to Sasuke's aunt.

"Obachan what are you doing here?" Sauske's hands went to his pockets as he closed his eyes assuming the look of indifference.

"I am meeting with the academy teachers today there has been a change in plans of the genin team's selection procedure." Kamiko said with a small smile.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her as if she had sprouted a new head. Uchiha's did not just smile over any little old thing. Kamiko looked at the boys with mild amusement.

Today was a groundbreaking day for her. Kamiko had finished her talks with the council about her special project and with the full backing of the Hyugga clan, the Hokage, the clan heads, and the village elders finally gave permission to proceed.

"What's changing about the genin ceremony?" a shrill voice said behind the trio.

Three sets of eyes looked back and starred at the pink haired interloper, a small hand clamped over her mouth. The hand belonged to none other than Ino Yamanka, and she smiled a dazzling smile.

"Forgive my friend, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Uchiha-sama. Sakura Haruno is a citizen's daughter who chose to become a ninja and is not versed in the ninja curtsy, one shows to comrades," Ino bowed deeply forcing Sakura to do the same, her hand still clamped on tightly to Sakura's mouth.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something when his aunt beat him to it.

"Oh please no need to be so formal," Kamiko said as she twisted to see the young girls a sadistic smirk on her lips. "I'm sure Yamanka-chan that Haruno-chan was using her best manners, it isn't her fault that citizens lack any kind of proper etiquette,"

Sasuke smirked at the poor girl haughtily; Naruto seemed to cringe at Kamiko's calm insult. Although Sakura was turning red with anger and began to struggle against her friends hands until she finally broke free.

"Who do you think you are, talking about citizens that way? You snotty, old bat," sakura than clamped her own hand against her mouth once the realization of her words dawned at her.

Ino slapped her forehead in shame and shook her head into her hand. Naruto inched away slowly dragging Sasuke with him and out of the line of fire.

"Who am I?" Kamiko said with a twinge of animosity laced in her voice, "I am Kamiko Uchiha, head of the prestigious Uchiha clan, a jounin level ninja in the village hidden in the leaves, trained under the Slug Sannin herself Princess Tsunade , the question is not who I am but who are you? Kamiko looked at Sakura expectedly.

Sakura stood there frozen in terror.

"Nobody that's who, and if I so chose you will stay 'a nobody', dimwitted and hopelessly pathetic. To be a Ninja is to be skilled assassin and I, Sakura Haruno, can force your parents to strangle you in your sleep with one little look," Kamiko's eyes turned blood red and her tomoes started to swirl slowly.

"Kamiko," a deep voice sounded behind the group, "quit terrorizing the little genins,"

Hiashi Hyugga stood behind the groups leaning on a cane in front of him. His white eyes bore into the group of genins measuring their strength silently. Beside him on one side stood the Hyugga clan's heiress, Hinata, the other side stood Hinata's younger sister Hanabi. Hinata wore a form fitting beige jacket, showing off her growing curves, the symbol of fire etched onto the sides of her shoulders. Her jacket was half way zipped up showing off a glance of mesh top body armor underneath. Hinata wore a pair of slim black capri with a dark blue kunai holster tied around her leg. Her long indigo hair flowed freely down, past her shoulders.

On the other side of Hiashi, his youngest daughter, Hanabi, stood proud in a black training pants and shirt. Her long black hair hung dully in her face. She looked as if she had just been done with training. Her pale skin still held a sheen of physical exertion.

"They are of no consequence, the top ranking genin are from prestigious clans, all others are less than dirt off the street," Haishi said as he continued on,

"Father we should not speak so of our future comrades, one day our lives could be entrusted to them, I'm sure they have great potential, after all they have graduated the academy right?" Hinata spoke her head high and voice clear.

Years of working with Sauske's aunt had done wonders for her confidence. Her voice, once so timid, rang clear and a stature that, was nearly non-existent, stood tall. The steady hand of Kamiko Uchiha had changed all this. She was not demanding but she expected more and made you rise to the occasion. Although Kamiko did make you endure brutal training it was all worth it at the end. Hinata had grown into a confident young genin. One who the Hyugga clan was proud to call their heiress for once.

"Sometimes, my daughter, you are too kind-hearted for the world of shinobi," Haishi replied to his daughter a hint of regret laced in his words. The ninja world was going to alter his deeply compassionate daughter, and he both feared and anticipated the change.

"Nonetheless, it does not change the truth in my words, we should not seek to alienate future Konoha shinobi, and it is unbecoming of a clan such as ours,"

Hanabi rolled her eyes at her sister's reply. Of course she is concerned about the other shinobi, Hanabi thought, because she is one of the only field trained advanced medic nins in Konoha.

Kamiko turned in an eloquent huff, "I grow weary of this debacle, Yamanaka I would be more selective of your friends, if I were you. I do so enjoy your clan I would hate for anything to cause that to change," The Uchiha head looked over her shoulder at the pink-haired ninja in training with red eyes, "like her for instance,"

"Hai, Uchiha-sama" Ino said her head dropped down, "I would not want our clan relations to cease,"

"Come Hinata we have a meeting to attend, with your leave Haishi,"

Kamiko said as she continued walking away. "I believe you'll enjoy this turn of events as well,"

Hinata bowed to her father, Haishi gave her a slight nod.

Sasuke watched all this happen with curious eyes, He realized he had a tendency to not even bother listening in the academy trainings, he was after all getting his training from his aunt, and the academy trainers were chunnins, his aunt was a high jounin level ninja. Not to mention that she was the sole relative he had that possessed his bloodline limit and therefore the only one qualified to hold his attention.

His aunt…..and the one girl trailing behind her.

A/N: its been awhile I'm sorry I didn't properly spell check because I just wanted to get this out for you guys if you see anything by all means let me know.

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is a car….finally!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for being so neglectful of my stories this was actually finished but it was saved on a previously lost jumpdrive but I found it and here it is! Hope you guys like it.

**Underneath the Underneath**

"I think I forgot to grab my cup ramen," Naruto replied as he began standing up. A hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve, and hauled the blonde haired boy back down into his seat.

"Sit," was Sasuke simple reply as he eyed the rabid fan girls who had started to get up from their seats once Naruto had started to inch up from his seats.

"Awww, teme, do you need me to protect you from your horde of screaming fans," Naruto huge toothy grin created a small tick to form at the side of Sauske's head.

"They are never this active, I usually don't see them at all," the raven haired boy stated behind his closed eyes.

"Usually Hinata is around you," came a lazy reply from behind and above the two boys. Shikamaru Nara gave the appearance of a sleeping ninja, with his desk on arm underneath serving as a makeshift pillow.

"What does Hinata have to do with anything," cam Sasuke's sharp reply at the lazy genius.

"Pssh, most of your fan girls have gotten their tenketsu's closed by Hinata or a Hinata clone when they approach you and she's around. Your fan girls think that she's your girlfriend or something more." Shikamaru said simply, "it's actually funny to think that you'd be more than friends with Hinata though."

Shikamaru's eyes inched a centimeter open to observe the reaction the Uchiha had to his words. When the tiniest hue of red sprinkled Sasuke's cheeks, it made Shikamaru smirk.

"HAHAHAHAHA" a loud laughter erupted from Naruto, he doubled over in his seat holding his gut. "Hinata and Sasuke," he gasped out and continued laughing.

"What is so funny about that?" Sasuke added attempting to sound nonchalant about it but failing.

"Hinata is so sweet and gorgeous, and you're well a jerk. Hinata deserves someone that will treat her like the honored Hokage's wife or something." Naruto said

"Naruto do you think I'd become the Hokage's wife, I'd rather think I'd make an exciting Hokage." Hinata said as she slid into a chair on Shikamaru's side above the boys, who hadn't noticed her presence at all.

"Aw Hinata-hime, you can't be the Hokage because I shall have that honor but I'll tell you what, once I take the title, we'll get married and you can pretend Hokage then." Naruto said with a smile.

A deep blush appeared in Hinata's cheeks, a tiny smile lit up her eyes at Naruto's words. Sasuke saw all this with his Sharingan and it twirled unconsciously at Naruto, his hand coming across the backside of his friends head before he realized.

"OWWW, what the hell was that for, teme!" Naruto exclaimed rubbing the growing welt on the back of his head.

"As if a disciple of my family would stoop to being anything but the best," he said easily tucking his hand in his pocket before he did anything else.

"Sasuke, that was very mean," Hinata relied as she stuck her hand against Naruto's head. Her hand took on a steady green glow, as look of relief swept across Naruto's feature.

"Some future Hokage, needing medical attention for a tap," Sasuke slumped down, his eyes narrowing to slits as Hinata proceeded to heal Naruto.

"You know very well the level of strength your aunt as taught you to possess, there is nothing mere about your or my own taps." Hinata said sharply as Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, once Hinata turned to face Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to reply to Hinata, when the door of the classroom opened and the student's idle chatter came to an abrupt halt. Their teacher, Iruka Umino had walked into the classroom, followed closely by the Yondaime Hokage and surprisingly his own aunt.

"Settle down kids, Congratulations, as of today you are all Genin in service to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This is usually the time when we sort you all into different three man units and meet your Jonin instructor, but this graduating class is going to be the start of a different kind of introduction. I present to you our Honored guest Head of the Uchiha clan and medical Corps Kamiko Uchiha."

Kamiko took a step forward and peered around the classroom at the Genin. The Genin looked at her adoringly and Kamiko curled her lip in mild disgust.

"Your teacher would never tell you this but rest assured half of you in here are going to quit the ninja field. And of the half that stay and stick it out only a quarter of you will actually move up in ranks, the rest will become completely incapacitated due to injury or you will die." Some of the Genin in the class turned completely white. "I have created a means to alleviate this though, and we are implementing these requirements for this year's graduating class of Genins by training a third of graduates and instilling the means to survive and thrive in the field of ninja. The most highly sought after ninja is the ninja that can not only create and perform high-class jutsu but also the ninja that can heal injuries in the field, who can cure most poisons and can stay alive and more importantly keep their comrades and clients alive, I am talking about the art of Medical Ninja!"

Kamiko was doing well, and with the Yondaime behind her slowly smiling as she was nearing the end of her speech only made the Genin eager to begin this new kind of training.

"MedNins are only weak little girls," cam a yell from one of the Genins listening to her speech.

Inwardly Hinata and Sasuke cringed knowing what was going to happen to the child.

"ArggggHHh" came a strangled cry from the direction the comment came from.

"Kamiko!" came the Yondaime's yell, a yellow flash streaked passed the class and came in between the eerily calm Kamiko and the trembling boy.

"I just touched him Yondaime no need to be worried, I am after all a weak little girl," came Kamiko's even response.

"I see the chakra scalpel you used to cut through his tendons with a brief touch. Make no mistakes medical ninja are anything but weak, their trained to hone their chakra to heal most injury and their knowledge of the human body helps them in their medical profession and is extremely deadly in their ninja profession. You would do best to remember that the Med Nin will always be more skilled in everything they do because what they can do regular ninja only dream about." Minato looked pointedly at Kamiko and she waved her hand to Hinata beckoning her to the boy, as Kamiko herself made her way to the front of the class with the Yondaime at her side.

"The goal is to train enough students so that each team has a medical ninja in training, my first pupil Hinata has been training with me for years now, since before the start of her academy beginnings."

As Kamiko's voice rang through the classroom, Hinata bent over the injured boy and her hands began to glow a bright and steady green. The boy's face was a picture of relief. When Hinata finished, she made her way down to stand next to her sensei.

"As such Hinata has mastered most of the advanced medical ninjutsu and all of the basics, she has been sent on numerous missions as a Genin med-nin in preparation for this academic change in the ninja procedure. Yondaime," Kamiko took a step back as the Yondaime stepped closer to Hinata.

"Hinata was given the rank of Chunin this morning with the added notion to oversee all ninja who show promise in the medical ninja arts," A green vest appeared in the Yondaime hands and given to Hinata, and with a calming grace she slipped it on her person and stared steadily at her peers.

Naruto's mouth dropped and Saskue stared at then Chunin vest that hugged Hinata's growing frame. His eyes became little slits as he eyed the cut of the vest. It was made perfectly to fit atop her body; this was a planned event, mostly orchestrated and pushed into being by his aunt. Though why would she push a Hyuga to become promoted so early was beyond him. He himself was trained under Kamiko's watchful eyes as well and if pushed he could probably copy most if not all the medical jutsus that his aunt had taken the time to show the Hyuga. He was the last son of the Uchiha born into the Sharingan which he himself, under her rigorous training unlocked his Sharingan at age 9, granted his own brother unlocked and master his Sharingan before the age of 10, but that's beside the point. Now that the Hyuga had passed him in rank at the mere age of 12, Sasuke just couldn't help the anger that was boiling in him.

Kamiko Uchiha was his aunt, the only aunt he had left. How dare this upstart Hyuga cajole her way so deep into his aunts heart that his only relative. Sasuke's thoughts began to turn darker and darker as he tuned out what the Yondaime was saying, his focus solely on the green vest that adorned Hinata.

"Smart move of your aunt Sasuke," whispered a voice behind him, startling the Uchiha out of his dark thoughts. A glance form behind showed Shikamaru who, usually was feigning sleep, was actually upright and extremely alert. "The medical training would not be as effective if they didn't have someone of our age to spearhead the project, making Hinata a Chunin would most likely make all the girls and some guys jump at the chance to become a Chunin."

"Wait do you mean that you can become a Chunin just by finishing the medical training," Naruto's eyes went wide his voice laced with hope at an easy way to rank up.

"No Naruto," Shikamaru shook his head, "Your dad and Lady Uchiha are making it seem like the mastering of the medical jutsu are a guaranteed way to move up ranks quickly and be assigned missions. Ingenious really, though I doubt the Hyuga are happy about this rise in ranks anyways."

Sasuke's sharp ears noticed that right away, why would Shikamaru, who he suspected was a hidden genius, believe that the Hyuga would be anything less than excited about having their heiress prove to be deserving of the rank of Chunin at the impressive age of 12.

"Explain," Sasuke said, never taking his eyes off Hinata

"Well, while the ninja from this village will understand that Hinata would have to prove herself well qualified ninja of Chunin level to have our Hokage grant her the promotion, she will be unable to participate in the Chunin exams which will showcase her abilities to the other nations and potential clientele. The Hyuga will than most likely work her ragged, in order for her to qualify for the Jonin exams. Just so she can be showcased to perspective clients for the village, which won't be held again for a very long time, usually villages promote jonin from within, Hinata will forced to remain a Chunin until the exams which give all the potential medical ninjas a chance to outrank her. It really is the worst place to be. You're lucky your aunt didn't force this on you. A Chunin without completing a proper exam will most likely never be requested for missions by clients, and coming from a high ranking Ninja clan they will of course demand that she be withheld from the next ranking until she perform for the masses on an astonishing level. This of course is just so the world will perceive the Hyuga clan as a producer of outstanding quality ninja."

"But I thought the Hokage chooses who goes on missions?" Naruto asked looking confused on this conversation.

"Yes he does, but that is mostly on missions for the village or on clientele who don't know who they want, which doesn't garner a lot of pay. The clients that Genin perform for at the exams are what bring in the most profitable paydays and other wealthy clientele, without a proper exam Hinata might be stuck tagging along on Genin missions in order to fulfill the medical nin requirement now. This means, even though she is a Chunin, she will only get the Genin level missions. This will appear to other clans and ninja that she doesn't deserve her position."

"Very astute, Mr. Nara" came a shimmering voice behind the shadow-nin. His eyes went wide as he turned around quickly to come face to face with Kamiko. He twirled around and looked at the front of the room where Kamiko was still standing talking in front of the class. Hinata looked up at Shikamaru with a knowing look.

Shikamaru looked around the classroom no one seemed at all disturbed that Kamiko was standing next to him and up at the front of the class at the same time. "Genjutsu, but how,"

"Peace Young Nara, I cannot explain all my tricks to a genius such as yourself. I am grateful that you calmed down my nephew enough to understand why I could not push for him to be a Chunin. The Uchiha heir deserves to be showcased like the prized genius he is, but I would advise you to reassess your thought process, Hinata was a part of a Chunin exam held in another village, it is the only way that the Hyuga elders would have agreed to something of this sort, they too thought like you have. This of course is all very hush hush," Kamiko took a seat on the desk next to Shikamaru.

"How come I never heard of this than,"

"Well my newly appointed Genin, some things are above even your stealthy reach. Though, you show a lot of strategic promise, and I would expect nothing less from the Nara heir, but I advise you not to look so deeply into this. There is nothing shady about what I am trying to instill and you should know all about things that reside in the shade,"

The world around Shikamaru blurred and than snapped back together suddenly.

Naruto was jumping up and down with excitement. Pink haired classmate was looking at Sasuke with a gleam in her eyes. His lifelong friend, Chōji Akimichi was groaning beside him, as Ino Yamanaka was switching her glares from her once friend turned rival, himself, and Chōji. Shikamaru for first time felt like he was missing something.

"Alright class wait here and your Jonin Instructor will be here soon, make sure you decide who amongst your group will be assigned to the medical nin academy on the Uchiha grounds, if you are undecided your Jonin instructor will assign that to one of you."

"Chōji what just happened,"


End file.
